Fuyuki Masumi
Fuyuki Masumi '(服部真澄) is a first generation member of Sukusuku Sukari, an idol group under Caramel Cabaret. She joined Caramel Cabaret in 2010 as a full-time member of SukuSuku Sukari. Biography Early Life Fuyuki Masumi was born on March 28, 1996 in Tottori, Japan. In 2009 Fuyuki participated in the ''Yoru Onna 6ki Member "Juku Shita Kajitsu!" Audition, but she failed. She made it up to the fourth round. 2009 In Fall 2009, Fuyuki participated in the New Idol Era ~Caramel Cabaret~ Audition, ''and she successfully passed. In the audition she was #197, and was introduced on December 31, 2009 at the ''New Idol Era ~Caramel Cabaret~ Nozomi! concert at the Pacifico Yokohama Kokuritsu Dai Hall. 2010 On January 1, 2010, Fuyuki became a full-time Sukusuku Sukari and Caramel Cabaret member, along with Miyahara Saeko, Nagase Natsumi, Eguchi Yuka, Fukunaga Sakurako, Kasamatsu Kazuko, and Sugiyama Atsuko. On February 6th, 2010. Fuyuki Masumi, Nagase Natsumi, and Miyahara Saeko released a introductory DVD, Hello There ~MasuNatsuSae~. On March 28, Masumi celebrated her birthday at events titled Birth of an Idol ~Fuyuki Masumi SP14~. It included two events at Tokyo Bunka Kaikan. On April 3, 2010, Fuyuki participated in her first indie single, Tsukanoma no Ai / Kotta Rozettaru, as a part of Sukusuku Sukari. On September 1, their second indie single was released, TOKYO CITY LIGHTS. 2011 On January 1, Fuyuki held a small presentation at the CaraCaba SHOP! in the Odaiba Mall in Tokyo. On January 15, Sukusuku Sukari's major debut single, Akiraka / Wanda no Hanazono, was released. On February 12, Fuyuki was diagnosed with influenza type A and was unable to perform in the week's performances, including performances on MUSIC STATION and Utaban. On March 28, Masumi celebrated her birthday at events titled'' Birth of an Idol ~''Fuyuki Masumi SP15~. It included two events at Tokyo Bunka Kaikan. On June 2, Sukusuku Sukari's 2nd major single, Kyukyoku no Goon, was released. At the release event, Fuyuki announced Sukusuku Sukari would be starting auditions for a 2nd generation. On November 27, Sukusuku Sukari released Suzushii as a digital single. 2012 From February 7 to 9, Fuyuki held an event with Sugiyama Atsuko titled Koi ~FOREVER FRIENDS~. '' On March 28, Masumi celebrated her birthday at events titled ''Birth of an Idol ~Fuyuki Masumi SP16~. ''It included two events at Tokyo Bunka Kaikan. On April 2, Sukusuku Sukari rereleased Suzushii in their new mini-album, TWOgether Now. On August 30,'' Fuyuki announced she would take a short break from her activities due to being diagnosed with a dancer's fracture during rehearsal. On November 8, Fuyuki resumed her activities. She released Dokidoki ~My Big Heart~ with Sukusuku Sukari on December 17. 2013 On February 15, Fuyuki missed a performance and handshake event due to complications with her ankle. On March 18, Fuyuki Masumi, Miyahara Saeko, Nagase Natsumi, Eguchi Yuka, Fukunaga Sakurako, and Kasamatsu Kazuko held an event titled 3 Years ~1st Generation Special~. ''Sugiyama Atsuko attended the event. On March 28, Masumi celebrated her birthday at events titled ''Birth of an Idol ~Fuyuki Masumi SP17~. ''It included two events at Tokyo Bunka Kaikan. On April 28, Sukusuku Sukari's 6th major single, Kyo wa Atatakai Desu ne? was released. On August 31, Fuyuki Masumi and Miyahara Saeko presented at CaraCaba SHOP!. On September 1, Sukusuku Sukari released Watashi ni LOVE FEVER. In Limited B, Fuyuki got a solo song, Sore ga Watashi o Aishite Iru Wakede Wanai. 2014 On January 1, Sukusuku Sukari released Watashi wa Anata ya Anata ni Tsuite Nani mo Shiranainode, Naze Anata o Aishiteimasu ka?. Fuyuki and Nagase Natsumi got a duet B-side in Limited A, titled Kyouryokuna Hiyaku. On February 2, Fuyuki and Fukunaga Sakurako hosted the Cabaret Kodomo Test 2014, alongside producer Inoue Yumiko. On March 28, Masumi celebrated her birthday at events titled ''Birth of an Idol ~Fuyuki Masumi SP18~. It included two events at Tokyo Bunka Kaikan. On April 8, after the release of Sayonara, Watashi no Ai / Konbanwa, Fuyuki announced she would take a hiatus until July 2014 to focus on her studies. On July 25, Fuyuki resumed activities within Caramel Cabaret. On August 19, Ureshii! HAPPY DAYS was released, and the Limited C DVD contained a compilation of clips of Fuyuki Masumi and members Fukunaga Sakurako and Nagase Natsumi. 2015 On January 1. Sukusuku Sukari's 1st full album 5x the LOVE was released. Limited A's cover depicted Fuyuki in front and the other members in the background. On February 1, Fuyuki Masumi and Eguchi Yuka hosted Cabaret Kodomo Test 2015, once again alongside producer Inoue Yumiko. On March 28, Masumi celebrated her birthday at events titled Birth of an Idol ~Fuyuki Masumi SP19~. It included two events at Bunkamura Theatre Cocoon. On May 30, Sukusuku Sukari released Champions. Limited C's "Lead Shot" included the Sukusuku Sukari 2nd Generation with Fuyuki. On July 20, Fuyuki feared she had sprained her ankle, but was back to performing the next day. On September 25, Namida Namida Namida / Saeteki was released. Limited B and the Miyahara Saeko Graduation edition DVDs included memories of Fuyuki and Saeko from the past five years. 2016 On January 1, it was revealed that Fuyuki had influenza type A and the event for January 1 would be postponed until January 10. On January 10, Fuyuki and the rest of Sukusuku Sukari held an event titled SukuSukari Anniversary Special 2016. ''It included two performances at Sunport Hall Takamatsu Dai Hall. On January 30, PARTY TIME! Sore ga Watashi ga Tanoshimu Monodesu was released. At the release event, Fuyuki announced that Sukusuku Sukari would be looking for 3rd generation members starting February 1. On January 31, Fuyuki Masumi and Eguchi Yuka hosted Cabaret Kodomo Test 2016, once again alongside producer Inoue Yumiko. On March 28, Masumi celebrated her birthday at events titled ''Birth of an Idol ~Fuyuki Masumi SP20~. It included two events at Bunkamura Theatre Cocoon. On April 15, it was announced that Fuyuki had bronchitis and would be unable to present the winners for the 3rd generation on April 18, so sub-leader Eguchi Yuka would do it for her. On May 1 it was announced that Fuyuki could not participate in the next single due to vocal problems from the bronchitis she had the month prior. Fuyuki did not sing or dance for Eien ni Watashi no Monodearu Koto, but she did appear on the covers for all editions. On July 5, it was announced that Fuyuki was in stable condition for performing again. Fuyuki Masumi and Koiso Rieko held an event titled 1x2 ''from July 19 to 21. It included six events at Tokyo Bunka Kaikan. Ichigawa Rie made a special appearance in the night show on July 20. This was her first event with a 2nd generation member. On October 2, Kowagatte Iru Tori wa Hikou o Tsudzukeru was released. This single centered on Fuyuki. 2017 On January 1, Fuyuki and the rest of Sukusuku Sukari held an event titled ''SukuSukari Anniversary Special 2017. It included two performances at Sunport Hall Takamatsu Dai Hall. On January 29, Fuyuki Masumi and Eguchi Yuka hosted Cabaret Kodomo Test 2017, once again alongside producer Inoue Yumiko. On February 10, Otokonoko o Maneru was released. Personal Life Family She has a pet cat named Pakku. Education As of February 2017, Fuyuki Masumi is finished with school and will pursue high education after her idol career. Friendships * Eguchi Yuka: Fuyuki gets along best with Eguchi Yuka. * Koiso Rieko: Fuyuki is good friends with 2nd generation member Koiso Rieko. Name Meaning Fuyuki's given name, Masumi, means "true clarity, true lucidity." Nicknames * Sumi (すみ): Masumi's nickname that both wota and Caramel Cabaret members alike use. Profile * '''Name: '''Fuyuki Masumi (服部真澄) * '''Nicknames: '''Sumi (すみ) * '''Birthday: '''March 28. 1996 * '''Birthplace: Tottori, Japan * Blood Type: '''AB * '''Height: '''157cm * '''Western Zodiac: '''Aries * '''Eastern Zodiac: '''Rat * '''Caramel Cabaret Status: ** 2010-01-01 - Full Sukasuka Sukari Member * Years in Sukasuka Sukari: '''7 years * '''Sukasuka Sukari Color: ** Blue (2010-present) * 'Audition Song: '''Yumemiru 15 by S/mileage Discography Solo Songs * 2013.09.01 Sore ga Watashi o Aishite Iru Wakede Wanai (from Watashi ni LOVE FEVER; B-Side) Solo DVDs * None Currently Caramel Dizzle DVDs * 2010.04.01 Birth of an Idol ~Fuyuki Masumi SP14~ * 2011.04.01 Birth of an Idol ~Fuyuki Masumi SP15~ * 2013.02.13 Koi ~FOREVER FRIENDS~ ''(with Sugiyama Atsuko) * 2012.04.01 Birth of an Idol ~Fuyuki Masumi SP16~ * 2012.03.22 3 Years ~1st Generation Special~ (with Miyahara Saeko, Nagase Natsumi, Eguchi Yuka, Fukunaga Sakurako, and Kasamatsu Kazuko) * 2013.04.01 Birth of an Idol ~Fuyuki Masumi SP17~ * 2014.04.01 Birth of an Idol ~Fuyuki Masumi SP18~ * 2015.04.01 Birth of an Idol ~Fuyuki Masumi SP19~ * 2016.01.04 SukuSukari Anniversary Special 2016 (with Sukusuku Sukari) * 2016.04.01 Birth of an Idol ~Fuyuki Masumi SP20~ * 2016.07.25 1x2 (with Koiso Rieko and Ichigawa Rie) * 2017.01.04 SukuSukari Anniversary Special 2017 (with Sukusuku Sukari) TV Programs * 2016- caramel cabana Radio * 2012- SumiSumi Time ♡ Fuyuki SukuSukari